Silent Cry For Help
by Shouhei
Summary: Carrie Kinkirk runs from her home in New York and her dark secret! Please R&R becuz it helps my writing! I finally finished!
1. Where Am I Going?

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, but I wish I did. If I did, Simon would still be on the show. *sigh* Oh well. I do own Carrie, but I will let people use her if you really want to.  
  
A/N: Hallo loves! This is my first 7H fiction on this site, and I'm writing several other stories currently. I've seen several other versions of this story, but none of them have been finished or have gone the way I wanted them to. So this is MY version. By the way this is rated PG-13 for some cussing and later on there will be some other adult situations. The rating won't go up from here, though, so don't worry. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Where am I going?  
  
Carrie Kinkirk walked through the streets of a city in Colorado. She was sixteen years old, but she didn't have a car so she had to hitch hike her way from New York. She didn't care, though. She had always been tough. Growing up with two older brothers will do that to you. Carrie had to leave New York after everything that happened. She quickly shook those thoughts from her head.  
  
As she walked through the blistering cold, a car pulled up beside her. A young man was in the driver's seat and he asked her if she needed a ride. The young girl nodded her head and climbed into the passenger seat. They took off and the man asked her where she was going. Where am I going? she asked herself. She still didn't know the answer to that question.  
  
"I don't care, where are you going?" she replied.  
  
"California," he told her.  
  
"Okay, that's fine," she said shortly.  
  
They sat in silence through most of the ride. Once, the guy asked her about her past. Carrie just told him she didn't want to talk about it, and he left it alone. She glanced down at her appearance. She was wearing an extremely short Catholic schoolgirl skirt with garters attached to thigh- high fishnets. She had knee-high boots on that laced all the way up. Her black shirt was corset style and her breasts were spilled over the top of it. Under her skirt she had a knife strapped around her thigh for her own protection. Carrie knew how to use a knife, and she wasn't afraid to stab anybody anymore.  
  
Carrie fought her fatigue as sleep tried to come over her. She didn't trust anyone, and she knew she couldn't fall asleep next to some strange man. Before she had a chance to worry about it, they pulled up to a sign that said Welcome to Glenoak. Carrie's heart dropped to her stomach. Glenoak Kevin... Kevin New York... New York hell.  
  
"No! I can't be here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What? Why not?" the guy asked her. "Because, none of your business," she yelled in anger. "Let me out right now!"  
  
He pulled the car over and before she could get out the man lunged over to her. Panic swept through her veins, and memories rushed through her head. Before he could lay a hand on her she had her knife out and pressed to his chest. He jumped back in surprise.  
  
"You touch me and I'll kill you," Carrie said with a shaking voice.  
  
"Wh..what? I was just going to unlock your door," he stuttered in fear.  
  
The knife shook in her hand as Carrie stared dumbfounded. She realized her door was locked and the guy was telling the truth. She stepped out of the car and put the knife back in its sheath. The man peeled away quickly from the disturbed girl. Carrie stood on the road and began to walk towards the town. She needed to eat and sleep, and she knew she couldn't do it in the middle of the road. The anxiety in her mind made her forget that she didn't want to go to Glenoak.  
  
Carrie eventually reached what appeared to be a town square. She walked into a restaurant called Pete's pizza to get some food. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, but everything in New York was still a blur in her mind. She walked up to the counter by two blonde women who were talking. One of them was obviously telling a story involving her husband, but stopped when she saw Carrie walk by.  
  
The way she didn't finish her sentence didn't bother Carrie at all. She was used to it because she dressed in provocative clothing and wore a lot of dark eye makeup. She ordered a pizza and sat down next to the two young women. By that time, the one with short blonde hair had finished her anecdote and they were chatting about clothes. Carrie heard the woman with long blonde hair call the other one Lucy. Lucy looked familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on why, though.  
  
As she contemplated where she knew her from the door to Pete's pizza swung open. A man walked in and sat down next to the Lucy and greeted her with a kiss. Carrie's breath caught in her throat. She knew who he was. Hanging her head in her pizza, she hoped he wouldn't look at her. Despite her tries to will him away with her mind, he glanced over at her.  
  
Kevin had to do a double take; he thought the girl at the other table was his kid sister. She couldn't be, though. Carrie was supposed to be in New York, but the way she kept moving her hair was just like Carrie used to do. He decided to check out the situation to make sure, even though he knew he was just being paranoid. Kevin walked around the table and looked at his sister dead in the eye.  
  
"Carrie!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Surprise?" she replied sheepishly.  
  
His mouth hung open in shock. Lucy and the other woman had turned around and stared at her. Damnit she thought, that's where I recognized her from. She's Kevin's wife! She stood up from her seat, because she had finished her pizza and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Great to see you again, but I'd better be on my way," she informed him.  
  
"Whoa," he shot back, "hold it right there!"  
  
Carrie realized there was no way that he was going to let her leave by her own free will. So, she broke into a run. She had already paid in advance, so that wasn't a problem. She weaved through crowds of people, with Kevin hot on her trail. Kevin tried to catch her, and Roxanne had leaped to her feet as soon as they left Pete's. They ran for blocks, Kevin had no idea Carrie could run this fast, and he was even more puzzled about what she was doing in Glenoak. When he caught her, he wanted some answers.  
  
Carrie was in no physical condition to run. She knew that, but she was running anyway. Her insides started to ache and she thought she felt something tear. Kevin was closing in on her and she knew it. Finally, he caught her. She scrambled to get away; she kicked and punched and scratched at Kevin, but it didn't phase him. He threw her over his shoulder and walked her to the Camden's to find out what was going on.  
  
They were close to the house, so he just walked with her. All the time she was screaming at him, but he didn't pay attention to it. Carrie got angry when he took her to some house, though and she let him, and everyone in the house, know it.  
  
"Kevin Kinkirk put me down!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"No way little girl," he replied.  
  
"Shit Kevin, let me go!" she yelled back.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" he replied.  
  
"Bite me you jack ass," she retorted.  
  
In the living room, Annie and Eric Camden were sitting open mouthed with Rabbi and Rosina Glass. Matt and Sarah were their as well looking surprised at the young girl's outburst. Kevin apologized to the group and put his sister down. She seized this opportunity and took off towards the back door. 


	2. For the Love of God, Let Me Go!

Disclaimer: 7th Heaven isn't mine *tear* but I'll get over it... eventually. I also borrowed the nickname from 8 Simple Rules.  
  
A/N: Hallo loves! Chapter 2 is here already! I wish more ppl had reviewed because it helps my writing to improve, but I'll give u another chance this chapter! I just realized I messed up at the part where she saw Kevin, and I fixed it.. All right, surprisingly that's all I have to say. I'm usually pretty chatty but oh well.  
  
Chapter 2: For the Love of God, Let Me Go!  
  
Kevin scrambled after Carrie as she ran out the back door, unfortunately for Carrie Lucy and Roxanne walked in at that moment and she ran into them. Her head was spinning because she was in no physical condition to be walking, let alone running and getting knocked down. She sat on the floor as the dizziness overcame her. She swore to herself that she wouldn't black out and shook the horrible feeling off. By that time Kevin had walked up to where she was sitting.  
  
"Answers, "he demanded to her, "I want some, right now!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but um... NO!" Carrie retorted with a look in her eye that let him know she wasn't joking.  
  
He drug her to her feet, and she almost cried out in pain. He had his hands around her wrists where the bruises were, but she had them covered with bracelets. Kevin didn't miss the grimace on her face, though. He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and steered her into the living room. Rabbi Glass and Rosina Glass were about to leave when Kevin stopped them. He told them all that Carrie was his sister and they were leaving to talk about some things. Carrie wanted to die, there was no way she could tell him what happened to her.  
  
"No we're not!" she sneered at him, "I don't want to talk, and I'm not going to. It's not my fault I'm here. That asshole was supposed to take me away from everyone and everything."  
  
An involuntary shiver coursed through her body as she thought of the fear that he was going to hurt her. The sick feeling she had was just like before. In New York, with him. Carrie wanted to cry, and tell Kevin the whole story. She couldn't, though. He would kill her, he told her so every night it happened. The people that watched her knew something traumatic had happened. Something that big couldn't be hid, even though she tried to hide it from the world.  
  
Kevin dragged her up the stairs and sat her in a chair in the apartment. He watched Carrie for some sign of what happened, but she wasn't handing out any hints. Coming out and asking her wasn't the way to go and he knew that as well as anyone, but he was worried about her. He wanted to know what happened, but he couldn't be gruff about it. He decided a simple question would be easiest to start out with.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked her kindly.  
  
The thought of eating made Carrie physically sick to her stomach, even though she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. She had attempted to eat at Pete's, but the feeling had started then and she couldn't eat more than one bite. Memories whirled in her head and she wanted to die. She wanted to take her knife out and end her life. If Kevin weren't there, she probably would have.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?" He replied.  
  
"I don't know," she said in a quiet voice that reminded Kevin of when she was a little girl.  
  
She wasn't a little girl, and he was having trouble accepting that. This was his baby sister that he used to rock to sleep sometimes when she was a baby. She was his Care Bear. It hurt him to see her in such an internal turmoil, but he knew he'd have to deal with it and try to be supportive. Carrie always did have to have her own time for things. 36 hours of labor proved that. Kevin decided to wait until she was ready to tell him.  
  
"Care Bear, you don't have to tell me, but I really wish you would," he told her, "I might be able to help and even if I can't I will always be there for you."  
  
Carrie just nodded, "Okay. Um... can I sleep somewhere?"  
  
"Sure, I'll talk to Mom about letting you sleep in the house," he said with a smile.  
  
Kevin set the whole thing up, and for the first time in three days she was able to sleep without fear. Carrie's dreams were filled with the horrors she had endured, though and the memories of the past filled her head. The experience was the worst part, and now it felt as if she was going through it yet again. Carrie tried to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
He snuck into her room in the midst of the darkness.  
  
"No, please don't," she pleaded with him, but with no mercy.  
  
He started to hit her and slap her around. Soon, he got more violent and pushed her against a wall. She ached with pain as she fell to the floor, and she clutched her stomach where she had felt the horrible popping sound.  
  
He taped her mouth shut and trapped her beneath him on her own bed, despite her desperate cries and whimpers.  
  
Carrie woke up covered in sweat and screamed bloody murder. That was her most vivid nightmare and she felt like he was going to rape her again. Again. Like he had that night. Carrie had never had sex before, and he stole her virginity. Inside of her, she felt angry and scared. The feelings had been bottling inside of her and she hadn't told a soul about what he did.  
  
Kevin heard Carrie screaming and crying and bounded up the stairs to see what was wrong. His heart broke at the image he saw when he walked into her room. Huddled in a corner was his baby sister. The knife in her hand was pointed towards the door and trembled in her shaking hands. Tears were streaming down her face and she was screaming at someone or something to stay away.  
  
Annie and Eric had heard, too and were standing behind Kevin. Annie's face was pale as she watched the distraught teen. Kevin inched closer to her and attempted to take the knife from her fragile hands. She jolted and tried to slash him with the sharpened blade. Her eyes were blank and Kevin knew she was in shock. With one smooth motion he had the knife away from her and had her in his arms as she sobbed.  
  
Carrie's arms started thrashing about and she started screaming more as she tried to get away, but she couldn't and she was hysterical by that point.  
  
"For the love of God, let me go!" she sobbed and screamed at Kevin.  
  
He just held onto her harder, until her screams subsided and all that was left were tears. Carrie clung to Kevin and he stroked her hair as she sobbed. Eventually, she pulled away and looked into his eyes and knew she could trust him.  
  
"I...I'm ready to tell you, n...now," she sniffled.  
  
"Okay," he replied, without letting her go.  
  
"It all started six months ago..." she said as she began her shocking tale. 


	3. Shocking Tale of Horror graphic chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, or the name Care Bear. 7H belongs to the WB, and the nickname is from 8 Simple Rules.  
  
A/N: This chapter is pretty intense, and it's the description of Carrie's rape. If you can't handle it, skip this chapter and go on to the next one. I'll put the summary of it in the A/N of the next chapter, so you won't be lost. Also, this is written in flashback.  
  
Chapter 3: Shocking Tale of Horror (graphic chapter)  
  
Carrie was in school one day on an average day for her. History was boring her out of her skull, so she tuned the teacher out and stared out the window next to her. A guy entered the room, and the teacher announced to the class that there was a new student. His name was Xavier Trekker and he transferred from Washington D.C.  
  
Carrie was immediately drawn to the new guy. His black hair was spiked and he wore baggie black pants with chains and a black T-shirt that said "My therapist says it's not my fault." He took the empty seat next to her and stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm X, and u r...?" He told her oozing charisma.  
  
She wasn't intimidated by his suaveness, "X, huh that's an unusual name. I'm Carrie by the way."  
  
The teacher had given up trying to teach the class since it was the day before Christmas vacation and was sitting at his desk waiting for the bell to ring like the rest of his students. X and Carrie continued to get to know each other and exchanged numbers before the bell rang.  
  
They talked on the phone every night during Christmas and Carrie found herself having feelings for him. Her mother also started to have feelings for her new friend. They had been chatting on the phone for a couple of months, and her mom told her she was going to date him. Carrie tried to call her siblings to stop it, but they all gave up and decided to accept him.  
  
X was the sweetest guy she had ever known. He would confront anyone who would dare to mess with Carrie, which was often since they did live in the big apple. They talked about dating, and by January they were a couple.  
  
The day before Valentine's Day her mom told her that she was going to marry Sam. He was okay, but Carrie always got a creepy feeling when they were alone together. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes, which stared at her any time she entered the room. Kevin thought he was an okay guy, though, and she trusted his judgment more than her own.  
  
Her mom went to see Kevin propose to his girlfriend, and she thought it would be a good chance for Sam and Carrie to bond. Carrie was angry that her mother would leave her and they got into a huge argument before she left. She would be returning the next day, so she asked Sam to stay the night.  
  
*****  
  
Carrie took a breath and looked down in the middle of her story, "Kevin, I don't think I can do this."  
  
"It's okay sweetie, it's okay," he told her, and wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
  
"I'm just so... so tired," she said as she looked at Kevin.  
  
The two had been in the "Hello Kitty room" for an hour just talking. She hadn't finished her story, but she needed time to prepare herself for the next part. Carrie hadn't told anyone what happened, so this was really hard for her. She knew Kevin would help her and nothing would happen to her as long as she was with him. She rubbed her eyes and scooted away from Kevin. It was harder for her to tell the story if she was touching anyone.  
  
She smiled to reassure him and said, "I'm ready to continue."  
  
*****  
  
Carrie's mother had only been gone for a few hours when Carrie decided to go to bed. She told Sam goodnight and walked up the stairs into her room. She put her pajamas on and brushed her teeth. Her day had been stressful and she was angry with her mother for not allowing her to go out with X that day, so she had to settle with talking to him over the phone. Carrie climbed into bed, but before she could fall asleep her door cracked open.  
  
Sam walked into her room with a beer in his hand. Carrie sat straight up in bed and knew immediately he was drunk. She knew he liked to drink, but she had no idea he would get drunk while "watching" her. Slurring his words, he ordered her to get out of bed. She obeyed reluctantly just in time to feel the first slap. He started to hit her over and over again and Sam wouldn't stop.  
  
"Please, ow! That hurts, please quit," Carrie choked out.  
  
He didn't pay any attention to her as he lifted her effortlessly onto her bed. She was paralyzed in fear and pain. Carrie couldn't understand why he was doing this and her mind raced. Sam hiked up her gown and slid her panties off as she hit and kicked him as hard as she could. He acted like he didn't even notice her as he got himself undressed. Sam was so drunk that wearing a condom was the furthest thing from his mind.  
  
She shrieked in pain as he drove into her as hard as he could. Carrie had been a virgin and this feeling was too much for her. The pain shot through her entire body as Sam took full advantage of her. She yelped in pain with each thrust and she wanted to die; she thought she would die as the realization of what was happening hit her full force. An agonizing two hours later it was all over. He had taken Carrie's dignity and self respect in the course of those two hours. Sam stumbled out of her room and passed out on the floor in the living room.  
  
Carrie moved into fetal position in her bed and cried hysterically over the taking of her virginity. She felt dirty and violated in the worst possible way. She painfully limped into the bathroom and sat in the shower still in her nightgown and let the water run over her. She used a whole bottle of soap, but the filthy feeling that haunted her would not leave so easily. Only time would heal the emotional wounds he had inflicted on her.  
  
*****  
  
By that point, Carrie was openly sobbing as she told Kevin the story about her rape. Shock was the only word to describe the look on his face. He didn't think any person could do that to such a sweet girl. That... that creature took his baby sister from him before she was ready to grow up. He hated Sam and if he had been their he would have killed him. Kevin wrapped his arms protectively around Carrie and didn't tell her to "hush" because she had EVERY right to cry.  
  
After a few deep breaths, Carrie felt better. She quickly dried her tears and moved away from Kevin to continue the agonizing tale once again. She looked at him to see if he wanted to hear any more of it, and Kevin reluctantly nodded his head as he fought back tears for the hell his Care Bear had endured.  
  
*****  
  
Carrie lay in bed for almost an hour crying when a gut wrenching thought reached her. What if Sam woke up? As fast as she was physically able to, she called X and told him to come get her. He asked her what was wrong, but all she would say was it's an emergency. Carrie hobbled past where her future step father was laying face down on the floor and left the apartment to meet X. She was still in her nightgown and she was soaked to the bone.  
  
The second X saw her he pleaded with her to tell him what happened. She refused but he knew it was horrible. He drove her to his apartment, luckily his parents were out of town. X pulled out one of his old T-shirts for her to change into along with a clean pair of boxers. She changed into them, and noticed in horror that blood was running down her leg. Apparently, something had torn because she knew the bleeding from her losing her virginity would have already stopped by now.  
  
She quickly wiped away what was there and put the boxers on ignoring the evidence of a serious problem. She shuffled into the living room and saw X waiting for her on the couch. Sitting down next to him, Carrie looked anywhere but at him. Even though he asked her what happened, she wasn't ready to admit it out loud. The tears silently spilled down her cheeks and he held her as she let her pent up anger and sadness out.  
  
By April, her period was two months late and fear swept through her as she considered the possibility of being pregnant. She still hadn't told anyone about the rape and all she wanted was to put the whole terrible incident behind her. Sam hadn't touched her again, but she knew he wasn't remorseful about his actions. Carrie tried her best to avoid him as much as she could. Since she had school, Carrie wouldn't be able to see Kevin and his fiance get married, but that also meant that her mom and Sam would be in Glenoak the next weekend and she would be left at her aunt's house. Once she was at her aunt's house she knew it would be safe to see if she was pregnant.  
  
She couldn't breathe. A blue line just predicted her future, or lack there of. I can't have a baby! It wasn't my fault! she thought as she held the stick in her trembling hand. X deserved to know, and she knew she had to tell him but she didn't know how to. She decided she would tell Sam first and see what he would do, since he was the father. An involuntary shiver worked its way over her. When Sam got home the next day, she would tell him what he did.  
  
Her mother had to leave, and she again entrusted Carrie with Sam. She broke the news to him and didn't expect the reaction she got. Sam became violently angry and started to scream at her. He called her a "stupid bitch" and said he wouldn't allow her to ruin HIS life. He paused in mid- sentence and grinned the evilest of grins.  
  
"Have you told anyone about this?" Sam asked her.  
  
Carrie gulped and answered him, "N...no."  
  
"Good, that's a good girl Carrie," he replied as he started to move towards her.  
  
He trapped her in a corner and ripped off her clothing as she screamed. He raped her quickly before he started to beat her. Sam kicked her in the stomach hard until she couldn't move. Carrie knew there was no way a baby could have survived that, and she grabbed her stomach in pain. Sam laughed at his success and whistled as he left the room.  
  
Carrie didn't know how long she laid on the floor that day. The next thing she knew it was dark and Sam had left her house. She knew she had to leave. There was no way he would rape her again. Carrie went into the bathroom and got some towels to clean up the blood on the floor and she changed her clothes. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought of the baby she'd never have because of him. Even though it wasn't conceived in love, it was still a part of her and it was her child. She threw everything away and packed a small bag. She wrote X an email and left her home in New York.  
  
*****  
  
Kevin stared at her in disbelief. He hated the entire ordeal and he was sick with grief. Carrie didn't look good at all. She was bruised on her arms and wrists and Kevin hadn't even seen her stomach. Kevin didn't even want to think about the damage that he did to her while he raped her. The thought sent hatred through his veins and he wanted to avenge this crime committed against her sister.  
  
"Have you been to a doctor, yet," he asked her quietly.  
  
Carrie took a breath and let out a strangled answer, "No."  
  
Kevin looked at her for the first time in ten minutes, "You should probably see somebody. Let's go."  
  
"Okay," Carrie agreed as she followed Kevin out the door and down the stairs.  
  
A/N: Whew! That was the hardest chapter I've EVER had to write. I know it's intense, which is why I warned you at the beginning. If you did not heed my warning it's ur own fault, cause I did warn you. Tell me what you thought of it please!!!!! If u do I'll give u kudos. 


	4. Pictures and Secret Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, but I wish I did. OH! I'll buy it on ebay... muwhahahahahah.  
  
A/N: I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and your reviews were amazing! For those of u who chose not to read it, or if u just want a rundown of the events, here is a cliff notes version.  
  
Story starts right before Christmas where Carrie meets X (Xander) and they start dating in January. Sam is her future stepfather and Karen (Carrie's mother) leaves her with him while she goes to see Kevin and Lucy get engaged. Sam violently rapes Carrie. In April, she finds out she's pregnant. In May she tells Sam about the baby and after raping her again, he kicks her over and over in the stomach until she can't move. She emailed X what happened and left New York Kevin tells her they need to go to the hospital.  
  
Okay that's what happened last chapter, so on to the rest of the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Pictures and Surprising Revelations  
  
Carrie and Kevin started walking downstairs when they ran into Lucy. She saw the grim expression on her husband's face and knew something awful had happened. Carrie saw this exchange and felt a little glad when Kevin didn't tell her what happened. Carrie kind of wanted Lucy there, though because she was a girl. Just having her brother there would be weird.  
  
"You can tell her," Carrie told Kevin.  
  
Kevin looked at her surprised, "Okay, Carrie if you're sure."  
  
Carrie nodded in response, and Kevin pulled Lucy aside to tell her what happened to his baby sister. The wide-eyed look on Lucy's face let Carrie know what part of the story Kevin was at. When he finished, Lucy rushed towards her and took her in her arms. Carrie felt strange about being hugged by her, but she decided it was best not to say anything; Lucy was her sister-in-law after all. Kevin ushered them down the stairs and into his car for the trip to the hospital.  
  
*****  
  
X was scared to death something had happened to Carrie because he hadn't heard from her in several days. She hadn't been in class and her mom was going crazy trying to figure out what happened to her. The police were looking for clues to her disappearance, but they said it looked like a runaway case. X knew something awful had to have happened. Carrie never would have left without telling him. Sadly, he decided to check his email to see if she had emailed him.  
  
His pulse quickened when he saw the 1 new message sign come up; he almost leapt for joy when he saw her name on the sender list and double clicked on the message. The message that awaited him, though, sickened him to his soul. It was the confession of his girlfriend's rape. X ran out of his room and called Karen and told her the whole story. She called him a liar and refused to believe him. X knew he had to find his girlfriend, but he didn't know where to start.  
  
He hopped on his motorcycle and drove to places around town and asked if they'd seen Carrie. He showed them a picture they had taken together over Christmas. They were both wearing Santa hats and she was sitting on his lap. At the fifth place he checked, they told him she had been in a couple of days ago and she said something about heading west. X knew it wasn't much, but at least he had somewhere to start. He got on the highway and stopped at every gas station until he found someone else who saw her. X continued until someone told him she had talked to some guy about going to California.  
  
X got on his motorcycle and drove all the way there. He just hoped he could find her and tell her everything would be all right, but mostly he wanted to keep her from getting hurt worse than she already had been. What he didn't know was the very man that X wanted to keep away from Carrie was following him, and he was leading him straight to her.  
  
*****  
  
Once at the hospital, Kevin explained the situation and a nurse called them back immediately. The sooner they could do a pelvic exam, the sooner they may be able to get DNA evidence against Carrie's rapist. The first thing they had to do, though, was to take pictures of her bruises. Kevin and Lucy waited outside of her room while she changed into a hospital gown. The nurse told her to keep her bra and underwear on under her gown for the picture taking. When she was in the hospital bed, Kevin and Lucy came in to wait with her.  
  
A young woman walked in with a camera and asked Carrie to lift up her gown. Kevin turned to leave, but Carrie asked him to stay if he wouldn't mind. He gave her a reassuring smile and sat back down. The second her gown raised to exposed her black and blue midriff, Kevin felt anger rise within him. His stomach churned as he saw a few of her ribs had obviously been severely injured. That explained why she wore the corset top, she had to keep her ribs in place.  
  
The woman looked sad as she finished and told Carrie she could get back into her bed. She obliged and the woman left. Hank Hastings entered the room to see his newest patient. A shortened version of the story had been relayed to him and he felt horrible for the young girl. He was astounded to see she was somehow related to Kevin and Lucy.  
  
"Hello Carrie," he said warmly, "Lucy, Kevin what are you doing here?"  
  
"Carrie's my sister," he replied simply.  
  
"Oh okay," Hank said, "Now, I need to perform a pelvic exam to see what kind of damage has been done."  
  
Carrie nodded and put her feet in the stirrups that were at the foot of her bed. Kevin held her hand as Hank started the examination. She grimaced and squeezed her brother's hand through the procedure. Even though it only took a few minutes, to Carrie it felt like an eternity. When he was finally finished, he looked at the young girl who had been abused.  
  
He sighed, "Well, he did some pretty extensive damage to your uterus, but somehow it managed to hold onto the baby. You did bleed some, but that was from a lateral tear in your cervix."  
  
Carrie's head spun, "Y...you mean I'm still p...pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, you are. You do have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days so we can monitor you and the fetus, but you should heal pretty easily," he told her.  
  
She nodded still in a daze. Sam hadn't killed her child, so she will get something out of the nightmarish ordeal. Carrie was getting a baby! Her own child that she could love and take care of. This news caused the first smile she had had since February, and it felt good. She wanted to have her baby and she knew she could handle it. After the hell she had been through she could handle anything.  
  
*****  
  
X was somewhere in Nevada when he received a call on his cell. Realizing it was Karen, he picked up the phone. He was hoping she knew more precisely where Carrie went, because it was hard to know what to do when all X knew was she was headed to California.  
  
"Hey Karen," X greeted, "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"I believe you," Karen blurted out with a shaking voice.  
  
X was puzzled, "Believe me about what?"  
  
"About Carrie! Sam raped her, and he's gone now!" she sobbed.  
  
"Karen, calm down. I'm in Nevada now and I know she's in California, but do you know what city she's in?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Kevin called and told me she's in Glenoak with him and she's in the hospital because that son of a bitch raped her!" Karen screamed, close to hysterics.  
  
X had to leave, but he needed to calm her down first, "It's okay Karen, I'm going to see her now and I'm sure the police will find him soon. I have to go now though, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll *sniffle* be *gasp* fine," Karen managed to say before she hung up the phone.  
  
X knew he had to see Carrie, he wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry he was. He noticed something had been bothering her for a while, but he never thought it was something to this magnitude. She kept telling him she was just worried about school or her mom. X was angry at himself for not seeing beyond her fabrications. He pulled out of the gas station and drove as fast as he could to get to California. He'd been on the road for two days and still hadn't rested. He knew he couldn't rest until he saw for himself that Carrie was okay.  
  
*****  
  
Kevin told Carrie he thought it would be a good idea if she talked to a professional about what happened to her and she reluctantly agreed. She felt as if she was going into the deep end of a pool without knowing how to swim. Lucy told her that her father is a minister and that he's dealt with a lot of situations similar to her own.  
  
"Okay, I'd like to talk to him," Carrie told the newlyweds.  
  
Lucy called him and had him come down to the hospital immediately. Within a few minutes he arrived and walked quietly into Carrie's hospital room. He took a seat next to her and motioned for Kevin and Lucy to leave. They followed his instruction and stepped outside the room. Carrie relayed her story once more; Reverend Camden helped her see that it wasn't her fault and there was nothing she could have done to avoid what happened to her. He left and she slept well for the first night in months. 


	5. Time To Heal

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own 7th Heaven. I have no money so if u sue me all you'll get is a bunch of girls' clothes and lots of CD's.  
  
A/N: Well it's time for the next chapter of this story! I beg you all to REVIEW! I love to see what yall think and so I can improve in other chapters. I know it can be a pain, but I'd really appreciate if u would take the time to do it. Okay, well on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Time to Heal  
  
Carrie cracked her eyes open to see sun streaming through an unfamiliar window. She sat up in the bed she was sleeping in and looked around the strange room. Monitors were hooked all over her body and Kevin was sound asleep in the chair beside her bed with his head leaning against the mattress. The ivy hanging above her bed was dripping steadily into her arm. Nurses bustled down the hallways and patients were wheeled into different rooms.  
  
Kevin woke up suddenly to find Carrie soaking in her surroundings with one hand on her stomach. He smiled and sat all the way up; the crick in his neck made him regret sleeping in such an awkward position. Carrie still hadn't noticed him because she was staring out the window on the other side of the room with her long brown hair streaming halfway down her back. When she pushed a strand behind her ear, a bruise on her wrist caught his attention. He felt sick when he thought of what that man did to her.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted her quietly.  
  
Carrie snapped her head around completely startled by the sound of another voice. She still felt jumpy all the time, even though she knew she was safe. Glenoak was miles and miles away from New York, where Sam lived. Kevin didn't miss the fear that shone in her eyes when she heard his voice. That was when he realized the damage that had been done to her.  
  
"Oh, hi," she replied when she regained composure.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Kevin asked her with concern.  
  
She smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm feeling great."  
  
A young woman came into the room pushing a cart with some sort of a monitor on it. She introduced herself as Dr. Harrison. She explained that she needed to take a sonogram of the baby to double-check anything that could be wrong. Carrie nodded and pulled up her gown to expose the slight bulge of her stomach. The doctor rubbed some gel on Carrie's stomach after warning her it was cold. When the probe touched her belly an image appeared on the screen.  
  
"Here's the baby's head," Dr. Harrison told Carrie and Kevin while pointing to it on the monitor.  
  
Seeing her child on the screen made the entire situation real, "Wow."  
  
The doctor continued, "Here are the arms and the legs, oh would you like to know the sex?"  
  
"Um..." Carrie started and looked at Kevin.  
  
Kevin just shrugged, so she answered, "Yeah, I guess it would be easier."  
  
Dr. Harrison smiled, "Congratulations! You're going to have a healthy baby girl in six months."  
  
Carrie grinned and was filled with blithe at the news she had just received. She was having a girl! Her baby girl wouldn't have to go through what she went through, she promised herself. Kevin sat on the bed next to Carrie and hugged her. A smile danced across her face and this gave her a small amount of happiness. Even though the entire ordeal was a living nightmare, she was getting a piece of heaven out of it. A child of her own. The doctor said she was okay to go home in a few hours if she was feeling okay. Carrie nodded zealously because she hated hospitals and the way she had no privacy.  
  
*****  
  
X was filled with exhaustion as he passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Glenoak' He hadn't slept in several days and he only stopped to fill up the gas tank on his motorcycle every few cities. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and took his helmet off. As he walked into the building several girls admired his hot looks. He was wearing low-rise, boot-cut jeans and a black Metallica T-shirt. His leather jacket was slung over his shoulder and he was carrying his helmet under his right arm. His dark hair was messy and spiked in a fashionable style.  
  
Ignoring the looks he received, X walked up to the reception desk and asked what room Carrie Kinkirk was staying at. The nurses had been given instructions to screen all the people who wanted to visit her and asked him his name and his relation to the patient.  
  
"My name is X and Carrie is my girlfriend," he informed her honestly.  
  
She frowned in response, "All right, we'll see what we can do. Take a seat in the waiting room and I'll call you when I hear something."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he politely replied and obliged her request.  
  
A few minutes later he saw a twenty something year old man walk down a corridor towards the waiting room. The man spoke quietly with the nurse and she pointed towards where X was sitting. The man walked over to the teen and sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
  
X honestly stated, "I'm Carrie's boyfriend, X."  
  
"X? Is that your real name," the man inquired with his frown still on his face.  
  
X took a breath and tried to remain calm, "It's short for Xavier, but my own mother doesn't even call me that."  
  
"Oh," the strange man simply returned.  
  
X was puzzled and decided to be a bit forward, "Excuse me, but you never introduced yourself."  
  
"Oh! I'm Kevin, Carrie's brother," he replied sheepishly and stuck his hand out to make the teen's acquaintance.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, sir. How is Carrie doing?" X asked earnestly.  
  
Kevin sighed and motioned for X to follow him. They ambled down the same hallway Kevin had come down originally and turned into a room. All of X's worries came back when he saw her. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of his love. The jackass that made her react this way had to die! X knew he'd be the one to kill him. He didn't save her the first time, but he would be her knight in shining armor this time.  
  
*****  
  
Carrie and Kevin had been talking about everything but the reason she was here. She knew he didn't want to pressure her and she was relieved. Carrie didn't want to talk about it any more. Her stepfather had raped her, and now she was pregnant. The whole ordeal was too much for her to handle right now, so she chose to ignore it. That choice had been working well so far.  
  
There was a call and she picked up the phone next to her bed. It was the receptionist wanting to speak to Kevin. Carrie handed him the phone and lay back against her bed while he spoke. Finally, he hung up and told Carrie he would be right back. She didn't miss the concern etched into his strong features as he kissed her forehead. Now, Carrie was lying in her bed all alone waiting for the return of her older brother. After a few minutes, Kevin's voice floated into her room. Her heart stopped when she heard another male voice with his. Carrie didn't know who it was and fear started to well up within her.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she scrambled off the bed. There was an IV in her arm, which made her feel trapped. Panic spread to every nerve in her body and it told her to hide. Desperately, she grabbed at the wire and was able to successfully pull it out of her arm. Blood gushed from the hole as soon as she took it out, but she didn't allow her mouth to scream. Carrie looked around for a hiding place, but she couldn't find one. With her right hand covering the bloody opening on her right hand, she huddled in a corner trying to keep the tears from falling. She failed and reprimanded herself when she heard the strangled sob escape from her throat. Carrie shook in terror at the fate she was sure awaited her.  
  
*****  
  
Kevin ran into the room to comfort his hysterical sister. X just stared at the girl he loved in horror. She was huddled in a corner with her knees pulled to her chest. The gown was up and he saw all the bruising on her inner thighs and feminine areas. They had never had actual sex, but the two of them had experimented in oral sex and he had seen everything then. His stomach churned when he saw her bawling her eyes out into her brother's shoulder. X couldn't do anything but stand there like a moron staring at her.  
  
"Carrie," Kevin said calmly, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Honey talk to me,"  
  
Carrie tried to talk between her tears, "I.. he *sob* d a...*sniffle* vo *gasp* s."  
  
Kevin had no idea what she was saying, so he just held her and continued to whisper soothing words in her ear. She composed herself slightly and looked up into the big brown eyes that belonged to her X. Relief and guilt came over her as she pulled herself into a standing position and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. X hugged Carrie back lightly. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already had been. In one easy motion, he scooped her into his arms and laid her back onto her bed. Kevin buzzed for a nurse and X wiped Carrie's tears away with a tissue.  
  
Carrie spent the next ten minutes calming down as a sympathetic nurse bandaged up the gash where Carrie had ripped the IV out. The nurse didn't put a new IV in since she was going to check out in another hour or so. She smiled at the three and left the room to attend to other patients. X wrapped his arms protectively around the girl he loved and stroked her long hair. Carrie didn't say a word for the rest of her stay in the hospital. Dr. Hastings gave her one last pelvic exam and told her to take antibiotics and he scheduled an appointment for the following week to check her progress.  
  
The only clothes she had were the ones she was wearing when she arrived. Lucy's mom had washed them for her. She slipped on the revealing top and didn't care what anybody thought. When she had finished dressing, she walked out to join her brother and the love of her life. She just hoped he still loved her. They walked to Kevin's car, but X told her he had to ride his bike to Kevin's house. Carrie only nodded slightly in response. X squeezed her hand and followed them back to the house. Once they arrived at the Camden's, Carrie didn't get out of the car. She saw a lot of people sitting in the living room and she didn't want to deal with any of it. Carrie just sat in Kevin's car and stared at her legs clad in fishnet stockings. Kevin knew she didn't want to go in yet, and he just sat with her in the car to wait for her to get ready. Carrie only needed time. Time to heal, both physically and emotionally.  
  
A/N: I hope u liked that chapter! I'm really starting to enjoy this story. I have another one I'm working on, and I'm trying to finish it. (Gilmore Girls RJ) Anywho, please review and make my day a happy one! Oh and if anybody wants me to read ur work I'd love to do it, just email me at: AmericanChik06@yahoo.com 


	6. Nightmares Become Realities

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own 7th Heaven... *tear* but *sob* I'll get ov...*bawls* er it somehow *tear*!!!  
  
A/N: Woohoo! I'm on a roll here! I just finished Chapter 20 of my GG fic (I Tried To Get Back To You.) Someone reviewed that they didn't know if X knew she was pregnant, and the answer is in this chapter. Carrie thought she had lost the baby when she typed him the email. I wasn't too specific about the email, but I will put some details in this chapter of it. Thanx for all ur wonderful reviews (keep them coming)!!! ;)  
  
Chapter 6: Nightmares Become Realities  
  
X parked his motorcycle behind Kevin's car and climbed off of it. He took his helmet off and placed it behind the seat of his bike. His hair had grown longer than it used to be and X could now run his fingers through it. Carrie had convinced him to grow it out and stop dying it black. He felt weird at first, but he now realized he looked sexier than before. His whole style changed when he met her. X no longer dressed in all black. He wore low-rise boot cut jeans with his same black T-shirts and a leather jacket. His brown hair landed at his nose and loose strands sometimes fell into his gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
Walking towards Kevin's car, X noticed they weren't getting out. He stood next to Carrie's door and lightly rapped at her window. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the noise. Sighing in relief, she opened her door, and informed X that she wasn't going in. He gave Kevin a questioning look, which made anger start to build inside of her. She had to be the poor victim and now her boyfriend and brother were acting as if she had lost her mind! Well, she'd sure show them who was crazy. She unbuckled her seat belt and stormed out of the car.  
  
"I guess you're ready to go in, now?" X innocently asked.  
  
She spun around and screamed, "NO! I'm not going into THAT house! I'm going for a walk, since my boyfriend and my brother want to treat me like I'm not even here!"  
  
Carrie stalked off in a huff as Kevin and X helplessly watched. Kevin realized it was hormones from her pregnancy, but X was still completely in the dark about the whole thing. His thoughts went back to her email, where she had told him that Sam had just raped her. That was what the email said. Sam raped her. Period. The end. It was short and too the point, which was very un-Carrie. She was known for babbling endlessly about God knows what before coming to the point of her story. Many times she completely forgot her point; it was one of the things X loved about her.  
  
"Carrie, wait please," X pleaded with her.  
  
Carrie willed herself not to cry as she turned around. She was always one of those girls that would watch a movie like Titanic without shedding a single tear. Sure, Carrie felt sad when she saw that movie, but it wasn't anything to cry over. Lately, she had been feeling stupid for crying over every little thing. Fear haunted her everywhere she went. Danger lurked behind every corner, and her nightmares were getting worse. At the hospital she had been given mild painkillers that helped her sleep, but they wore off after a few hours and the nightmares came to life once again. Different scenarios played out in her dreams where Sam would somehow find her. He would rape her again, or beat her worse than he had the time before; the worst one was where he would kill her child. Carrie quickly pushed the thoughts of her night terrors out of her head in order to keep her tears at bay.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him.  
  
He sighed, "To talk to you. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to act around you now."  
  
His honest answer softened her demeanor, "Okay, I guess we can go into he house."  
  
X smiled and held out his hand, which she gratefully took. He squeezed her hand as they walked into the Camden house, not knowing what to expect. Carrie knew she'd be fine, but she couldn't help looking over her shoulder at the surrounding area to see if she could spot anyone that looked dreadfully familiar. Fortunately, she didn't see him anywhere and she felt safe as she followed her brother into the house to meet the rest of his new family.  
  
*****  
  
The man grinned as he watched her enter the house. From where he was hiding, he could see everything going on. It had only taken him a couple of days to find her, and he wasn't about to let her get away this time. He lit a cigarette as he relaxed and waited for the best time to snatch her. Sam knew that Karen already knew what he had done. He considered their marriage was gone, and he wanted the little bitch to pay for that.  
  
In a few hours he knew it would be safe to leave from his place. Taking out his 9-mm gun, he ran a rag over it to clean it of any fingerprints. Sam had no interest in killing her, or wounding her in any way. If he did, he wouldn't get to be pleasured anymore. He desperately needed that, but first, she was going to pay for ruining his marriage. Poor X, too bad he's going to die before the day is over. Sam thought to himself as the rain clouds started to gather.  
  
*****  
  
Carrie had greeted the huge family when she came in, and Lucy's mom had shown her to her room. She was going to get her own room that was formally Ruthie's. The walls were covered in Hello Kitty things from when she was a child. Carrie felt comforted by the decorations because they represented the innocence she had lost. No, not lost, taken from her. Mrs. Camden and Kevin knocked on her door to ask see how she was doing. She responded with a meek okay.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any more clothes to wear since you can't live in those," she told her lightly.  
  
Carrie simply shook her head negatively. Kevin felt angry when he thought of her as a child. She was so carefree and Carrie loved to talk. She would rattle on about anything, but the excited sparkle in her eyes made you listen to her with all your attention. Now, she was a timid teenager whose eyes were clouded with fear and hatred. Kevin knew she despised what her life had become, he knew he had to keep her from ruining her life completely and falling into despair.  
  
Annie spoke again, "Hm, well I'll see if Lucy has anything for you to wear. If she doesn't I'll be more than happy to take you shopping."  
  
Carrie nodded again and turned her head from the smiling woman. Her happiness was making Carrie feel worse. Mrs. Camden was being so kind to her, but she didn't want anyone to be kind. Shutting out the world is the only thing Carrie wanted to do. She had already started by deciding not to cry any more. When Kevin looked into her eyes, she knew he was suspicious of what she was doing. He couldn't understand that Carrie couldn't face the world. Not yet, anyway.  
  
Darkness soon enveloped the Camden house and its inhabitants began to prepare for the night. Carrie knew that night was when the terrible hallucinations came to her in sleep. They haunted her in her awakened state, but she had no control over her dreams. She knew she couldn't go to sleep, but it soon overtook her.  
  
X was sharing a room with Simon, Lucy's younger brother. He was a cool guy and X liked him immensely. Simon had morals and integrity, and he wanted to kill Sam almost as much as he did. They talked about love and their respective relationships. By midnight, they were fast friends. X would have talked to Carrie, but she had shut him out, telling him she wasn't ready to talk. He had respected that, and decided not to push her. X and Simon dropped into their respective dream worlds, only to be shaken from them in a few hours.  
  
*****  
  
Sam waited for the right moment to make his move. He left his hiding spot after the last light flickered off. He stalked, confidently across the street and hovered around the house. He checked all of the doors and windows to look for telltale signs of a security system. When he felt confident that there wasn't one, he silently jimmied open the back door. He silently slipped through the kitchen and ascended up the stairs.  
  
When he reached the top, he saw a wide hallway with half a dozen doors and another flight of stairs in front of him. He cursed under his breath and pulled his gun out. He took a step forward when he heard a shrill scream that was undoubtedly Carrie. Sam ran towards the door that Carrie was still screaming in, but before he opened it several people ran out of the assorted rooms.  
  
"Don't move!" Sam shouted at all of them.  
  
The color drained from Annie's face when she saw the gun in his hand. Sam rushed into the traumatized girl's room and grabbed her. Carrie thought she was still having a nightmare and shrieked louder as she clawed and bit her way free from his arms. He yelled as she ran from her room and down the stairs. Sam chased after her, but X had become collected since his temporary shock. Anger and hatred flared in him as he chased the raping son of a bitch.  
  
X tackled him from behind, which surprised Sam. The gun fell to the floor and X slugged Sam in the face, hard. Sam reeled backwards and touched his bleeding nose. There was no doubt that it had been broken. Sam charged at X and hit him in his stomach with his head. The handsome young man flew backwards. Eric and Simon jumped in to help X when they heard someone stomping up the stairs. Sam was being held back by Eric and X and they looked over to see Carrie standing in the hallway with a kitchen knife in her trembling hand.  
  
"You... asshole!" she called Sam in a strained voice.  
  
X looked at her, "Carrie?"  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" she exclaimed as she started walking towards him with the knife aimed at Sam.  
  
Sam smirked at her, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"You... son of a bitch!" she spat at him.  
  
X knew he had to stop her, but she kept walking towards Sam. Eric knew Carrie was emotionally unstable after talking with her the night before. X tried to talk her into putting the knife down, but she wouldn't. He begged her to stop but she inched closer, still.  
  
"You didn't kill my child," she murmured in a barely audible voice when she was about a foot away from him.  
  
Carrie took another step forward, but before she could take a swing at Sam, Kevin ran up behind and told her to stop. She spun around angrily and cussed Kevin out.  
  
"You don't believe me? Do you? You don't think this animal raped me!" Carrie wailed in hysterics.  
  
Kevin's police training kicked in immediately, "Of course I believe you, Carrie. We all believe you. Just put down the knife."  
  
In all the commotion, Sam was able to break free, and he lunged for Carrie. She yelped before cutting him with the sharp knife. He let out a cry of pain as he backhanded her. The knife went flying as he silenced her shrieks by clenching his fist around her throat. Carrie struggled against the man who raped her, but felt blackness closing in on her after only a few moments. She heard faint rumblings as her vision blurred. Carrie fought valiantly against the grown man, but eventually the darkness overtook her senses and she felt no more.  
  
A/N: I know y'all probably all hate me!!! muahahahahaha I'm evil... lol! Oh well, the more u review the quicker I'll update! I want to thank my loyal readers, especially Camden-Kinkirk cuz ur a wicked awesome!!! 


	7. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I claim to. I do own Carrie and am willing to lend her to people if you want to use her!  
  
A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry! I beg your forgiveness for leaving you hanging like that, especially with a cliffhanger! I had forgotten that I put a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, because I had to take a break and focus on my other fics! I'm terribly sorry and i hope you will still review me! Oh yeah, my pen name used to be ditzychik, but I changed it! Sorry again!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Trials and Tribulations  
  
In all the commotion, Sam was able to break free, and he lunged for Carrie. She yelped before cutting him with the sharp knife. He let out a cry of pain as he backhanded her. The knife went flying as he silenced her shrieks by clenching his fist around her throat. Carrie struggled against the man who raped her, but felt blackness closing in on her after only a few moments. She heard faint rumblings as her vision blurred. Carrie fought valiantly against the grown man, but eventually the darkness overtook her senses and she felt no more.  
  
X jumped to his feet and tried to pry Sam's hands off of Carrie's neck, but he wouldn't budge until X kneed him in the groin. Sam dropped his hands and bent over in horrific pain. X proceeded to beat the shit out of him until he couldn't move. Carrie was lying on the ground gasping for air barely regaining consciousness. Kevin stopped X and hauled Sam down the stairs and called for backup to take him in. He told the officers that there was a warrant for his arrest and they soon arrived.  
  
--------  
  
"Carrie, sweetheart, are you okay?" X asked her softly as he tried to help her sit up.  
  
Carrie bit back the urge to cry with all her might until it became too much. Everyone watched as she lost her battle and tears spilled onto her cheeks. X wrapped his arms around her gently and she sobbed. She cried harder than she had in the hospital and X couldn't do anything but hold her. Carrie knew it was all over and that Sam would never hurt her again, but it was too much for her to handle.  
  
Finally she pulled away, "Thanks."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" X asked watching for an honest answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good now. I don't want to go back to the hospital."  
  
"I don't blame you," X replied.  
  
She sat at the top of the stairs when the police officers came to take him away. Carrie saw them lead him into the police car and drive off with him. She smiled and felt relief flow over her. The sky had been threatening to rain, and with a clap of thunder it did. Water flowed all around the house and Carrie raised her eyebrows at X.  
  
"Come on, you know our deal," she told him.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Uh huh,"  
  
The rest of the Camden's looked on in confusion as Carrie took X's hand and they walked down the stairs and opened the door. From the house they heard Carrie's beautiful voice drift up, and when they looked through the windows they saw her and X dancing in the rain. The water cleansed Carrie's soul and helped to bring her back from the depression that threatened to consume her. She knew she'd still have to work on all her issues that Sam had created, but for right now everything was fine, and everything was good.  
  
--------  
  
Carrie and X moved in for good once Carrie knew she could never return to Buffalo. Even though he had attacked her in Glenoak, she had been saved. The trial date of her multiple rapes were in the midst of being set up and her nerves were starting. Carrie told X that she was pregnant the day after Sam was arrested. He knew by the excited look in her eyes that she wanted this even though it was unconventional. Two days before the trial, she had started to return to the shell she had been in when she first arrived at the Camden house after admitting she had been raped.  
  
"Carrie, do you want more?" Mrs. Camden asked her, offering her more dinner.  
  
She simply shook her head and stared back at her plate. The only reason she could even eat was because she was four months pregnant. Her little tummy had begun to poke through her shirt and she was waiting for the day it would begin to move. The doctor said between the fourth and fifth month is usually when the first kicks are felt. She couldn't wait to be able to actually feel her child inside of her, but she knew if Sam were released there would be no hope for either of them.  
  
--------  
  
"Carrie, are you ready. We have to be at court in an hour," Kevin called.  
  
Carrie sighed, "Just a second."  
  
She hurried down the stairs and everyone in the entire Camden household drove down to the courthouse. The Camden's were witnesses of the actual beating, so they had to testify. Once they were in the courthouse, the trial began. Carrie kept her eyes straight ahead and she tried not to look at the man who was the father of her child. She wouldn't allow him to hurt her child, ever.  
  
--------  
  
After the opening arguments were made, Carrie was called onto the stand to tell the jury what happened. Once she stood up, there was a little bit of murmuring as people noticed her protruding stomach. She sat down and got ready to give her testimony.  
  
"Ms. Kinkirk," her lawyer began. "Would you please tell the jury what happened in your own words on the evening of February 14, 2003."  
  
"Well, my mom was in Glenoak to see my brother, Kevin, propose to his wife Lucy. She left me with my stepfather, Sam because I still had school. Sam got really drunk and he came into my room and started hitting me on my face and he pushed me around. Then, he trapped me down and he, he raped me." Carrie told everyone.  
  
The lawyer continued, "And, what was a result of this night?"  
  
"Um... about a month later I found out I was pregnant. I had never slept with anybody else, so I knew it had to be his. I waited until my mom went to Kevin's wedding to tell Sam. He beat and raped me even worse with the intent of making me lose my child." Carrie said while putting a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Objection. Hearsay." Sam's lawyer said.  
  
"Just a second, young lady, how did you know that was his intent?" the judge asked.  
  
Carrie took a breath, "He told me it was. He said that no one could ever know about this and then he started kicking me repeatedly in the stomach."  
  
"Overruled," the judge replied to the objection.  
  
Carrie went on to tell how she ran away and everything up to Sam's arrest. The other lawyer cross-examined, but her story was airtight so he didn't get much lead-way. She finally stepped down from the stand and waddled back to her place next to her lawyer. The Camden's were then called to testify and so was X. Finally, the prosecutors rested and Sam's lawyer called Sam to the stand.  
  
He lied his way thorough every single question and basically said that the sex was consensual Carrie was turning red with anger at his lies and knew that if the jury believed him, their was a possibility he would get out after only a couple of years. There were several other witnesses' that claimed to have seen Sam on Valentine's Day at a bar. After the defense rested, the closing arguments basically stated that Carrie was raped, and that Carrie had consented to having sex. The jury went into their deliberation room, and the court was called to a recess until the jury was done. Carrie stood with X and hoped and prayed the jury believed her.  
  
--------  
  
After hours that lasted a lifetime, the court was called back into session. Carrie and the entire courtroom held their breath as the judge read the decision.  
  
"Has the jury reached a unanimous decision?" he asked.  
  
"We have," a representative said.  
  
"What say you?"  
  
"On the count of rape, we find the defendant... guilty," the woman said.  
  
"On the count of abuse, we find the defendant... guilty."  
  
The judge smiled and said, "Take the defendant into custody and we will arrange a sentencing hearing. Know that for these serious crimes there is a minimum of ten years in a maximum-security prison."  
  
Carrie and the Camden's embraced at the good news and Carrie couldn't stop smiling on the way home. Things finally seemed to be looking up for her, and she knew she would be able to handle anything that came her way. On the way home, Carrie was giddy and excited about life again. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. Just as she was walking into the house, she felt the baby kick lightly on the inside of her stomach. It was the weirdest and most wonderful sensation she had ever felt.  
  
A/N: That probably wasn't any good, but I hope you found at least some good in it. Please Review! Sorry again for the long time it took to update!  
  
Carrie and her family celebrated the excellent news and she was ecstatic that 


	8. Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine, but I will buy it on ebay someday!!! muahahahahahaha!  
  
**A/N:** Hallo loves! That last chapter sucked, I know. I hope this chapter is better! But, Sam's in jail! Yay! Okay, now please R&R!!! Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 8:** Early Bird Gets The Worm  
  
Carrie was entering her eighth month of pregnancy in perfect health, according to her doctor. Sam was sentenced to twenty years in a maximum- security prison thanks to the new law passed that basically said if a person murdered a pregnant woman, they were charged with two murders. Because Sam endangered the fetus, he was charged with attempted murder. The larger her stomach got, the more she couldn't believe anyone would ever think a fetus wasn't alive. Her stomach moved, and she could tell when the baby was asleep or awake.  
  
The Camdens helped her with everything, so she would be ready when the baby came. Mrs. Camden signed her up for Lamaze classes with X, and although it freaked him out some, he definitely wanted to be in the delivery room with her.  
  
Ruthie gave her the attic, and she took her old room back so Carrie would have enough space for a baby, too. She inherited things from all the Camden children including a crib, clothes and anything she could possibly need. When her dad died, they got a lot of money and so her mother granted her early access to her fund. Her mom had been very supportive and apologetic since the whole incident occurred, but she couldn't leave her job in Buffalo. She did send money to the Camden's for all their help, though. X had been living on his own forever, so he got an apartment and helped Carrie out as much as he could.  
  
Waddling down the stairs, yes waddling, Carrie entered the living room where Ruthie and Simon were watching television. She sighed and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Are you okay, Carrie?" Simon asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel like a beached whale," she laughed as her hand moved to rest on her stomach.  
  
"Well, you look great," he encouraged.  
  
"Thank you... for lying that is," she laughed.  
  
Just then, Eric entered the house and greeted the trio. He had pizza in his hand and X came in behind him with a stack of movies. Annie walked in and Eric explained they were going to have a fun evening for anyone who wanted to be a part of it. He got pizza for dinner and Shrek for a movie. Carrie thought it would be fun, so she enthusiastically agreed. Ruthie didn't have anything better to do, but Simon had a date with Cecelia. He helped Carrie off the couch, but then took off to see his girlfriend. At that moment Kevin and Lucy entered the main house to see how everyone was.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Lucy asked Eric when she saw the pizza boxes and movies.  
  
"We're having a movie night. You're welcome to join us."  
  
Kevin and Lucy agreed and joined the family in the dining room to eat, and then they all settled down for a nice, relaxing evening. Once everyone was settled in the living room, Carrie felt a lot of commotion in her tummy. The baby was moving a lot, and wouldn't settle down.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"What?" Ruthie asked her.  
  
"Oh, the baby's kicking a lot," she laughed.  
  
Ruthie put her hand on Carrie's stomach and felt the baby pushing and kicking. Ruthie laughed and then everyone settled down to watch Shrek and have a good time. About halfway through the movie, Carrie started feeling sharp pains in her back and sides. She rubbed them, but it didn't go away for a couple of minutes. When the pain subsided she shifted and leaned back against the couch. Five minutes later, she felt it again. It kept happening on and off for an hour. Annie watched Carrie moving around and felt sorry for her. She remembered how uncomfortable it was to be that pregnant and not able to do anything about it.  
  
All of a sudden, Carrie felt a lot of pressure in her stomach and leaned forward. All of a sudden she gasped and everyone turned to look at her. Her water just broke! She couldn't believe it was happening already! Carrie was in a panic! It was too soon and she still had a month left of Lamaze classes! There was no way she could be in labor now! Eric and Annie were now looking at her, very concerned.  
  
"Are you okay, hon?" Annie asked her.  
  
"I... I think my water just broke," she told her.  
  
"It's okay. It's perfectly normal for first babies to come early. Come on I'll help you up. Let's go really slow."  
  
Once she stood up she felt a rush of water run down her legs and Carrie groaned as she felt another sharp pain. Now she knew she was in labor. Her water broke and she was having contractions. Kevin helped Annie and X grabbed her overnight bag that the doctor recommended she pack during her last visit. Kevin helped her sit in the back seat and then grabbed his own car and told them he'd meet them at the hospital. X sat beside Carrie and took her hand in his.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby," he whispered in her ear.  
  
--------  
  
X assisted Carrie in making her way towards the reception desk in the maternity wing of the hospital. Kevin and Lucy got there just as X was being handed some paperwork to sign. Kevin took it off his hands and began filling it out as an orderly appeared with a wheelchair to take Carrie back to be checked and so they could make sure she was in labor. In a few minutes, she was in a hospital gown and lying in a bed waiting for the doctor to come in and check her.  
  
"Hello, Carrie," she greeted warmly.  
  
"Hi Dr. Clark," she replied.  
  
"You're in here a little early, aren't you? But don't worry, lots of babies come early so there shouldn't be a problem if you really are in labor."  
  
Carrie put her feet up in the stirrups and the doctor checked her. During the examination, Carrie felt a contraction starting and grabbed onto X's hand and breathed through it. The doctor finished and Carrie pulled her feet down and continued to breathe like she had been trained. Her contractions got worse on the drive over, and now she was having difficulty concentrating on her breathing because the pain had increased. When it was over she looked at Dr. Clark.  
  
"Well you definitely are in labor. Actually, you're already dilated four centimeters. You have to get to ten, so we still have a few hours. I'll be back in half an hour to check your progress. Until then, sit tight and if you want to you can take a walk because it will speed up the process."  
  
After the doctor left Carrie leaned back in her bed and asked X for a magazine. He handed her seventeen and she began to leaf through it. A couple minutes later there was a knock at her door and she told whoever it was to come in. She was happy to see Kevin and Lucy standing there and told them to come in and sit down.  
  
"So we saw the doctor leave. What did she say?" Kevin asked.  
  
"She said I was definitely in labor. But, duh, my water broke. I'm dilated four centimeters so we still have a little while, but everything looks good."  
  
"Oh well that's good," Lucy said with a smile.  
  
Carrie really liked Lucy. She was really sweet to everyone, and although she could be crazy at times, she still had a good heart. When Carrie first started to show Lucy took her out to find some maternity clothes, and she helped her with anything she needed help with. Another contraction interrupted her thoughts and she held her hand out and X instinctively took it. She started to breathe just like they showed her how to in class, but the pain was steadily getting worse. Finally it was over and she relaxed against her bed with her eyes closed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kevin asked her with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just... need to catch my breath."  
  
"What does it feel like?" Lucy asked.  
  
She was definitely curious, especially since she was planning on becoming a mom in the next couple of years. Lucy saw the pain in Carrie's face, and it was the same grimace her mom had when she was in labor. Carrie thought for a moment about how to describe it. She didn't wan to scare Lucy, but labor wasn't a picnic either. To make matters worse, she was still in early labor, and she knew it only would get worse.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain if you haven't felt it. It's kind of like a muscle cramp, but it's still different."  
  
"Oh," Lucy said.  
  
-------- 4 hours later (midnight)--------  
  
"Breathe Carrie. That's it. You're almost done. Come on..." X encouraged.  
  
"I can't! Oh my God this hurts!" she screamed as Lucy watched in horror and sympathy.  
  
After exhaling one more time, Carrie went limp and collapsed against the pillows behind her. Even though her contractions were getting worse and closer together, she was still only dilated five centimeters. It was taking a long time, and she desperately wanted this whole thing to be over with. She really didn't want to have drugs, but she didn't know if she could make it through this ordeal without them. Kevin returned with a cup of ice and a towel and Carrie reached for the ice longingly. Once she got it, she began to chew on it loudly and Lucy mopped her brow with the clean towel.  
  
"I want this to be over!" Carrie whined as another contraction started just four minutes after the last one ended.  
  
"Okay, you can do this, Carrie," X told her and she focused everything on the picture of her favorite park in Glenoak.  
  
She screamed loudly just as her doctor came in to check her progress. As Carrie continued to breathe, Dr. Clark waited for the contraction to be over before seeing how far she was dilated. When it was over and Carrie laid back down, the doctor shoed Lucy and Kevin out of her room. They willingly obliged and hurried to wait outside the door.  
  
"I wonder why this is taking so long," Kevin said.  
  
"Well, Mom was in labor for 26 hours with the twins. And that was her sixth and seventh babies. First babies can take even longer."  
  
The doctor exited the room at that moment, flashing them an encouraging smile on her way down the hall. Kevin was shocked when he saw Carrie climbing out of bed with X's help. He eased her up and she walked towards the doorway where Kevin and Lucy were standing.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
Carrie sighed, "I'm still only dilated five centimeters and I've been here for almost four hours! I am going for a walk to see if this speeds up. Yous guys can go to the waiting room if you want."  
  
Kevin and Lucy took her advice and decided to wait with the rest of the family for a while. They told Eric and Annie what was going on and they felt sorry for Carrie, as well.  
  
--------6 hours later ( 6:00am)--------  
  
Carrie was exhausted. She used to say that all the time, but now she knew the true meaning of the word. She was now sleeping in the short amount of time between contractions and she was only dilated 7 centimeters. The walk sped things up a little, but now they were at a stand still. Her contractions slowed down, which did help Carrie rest, but it also meant it wasn't any close to being over.  
  
"Please baby! Please come out now," she whined.  
  
X was tired from being up all night, but he loved Carrie and he wanted to be with her during this. He promised her he'd never leave her, and he meant it. Annie knocked on the door to relieve X because she knew Carrie would probably like to have a change in people to talk to and X would need the break.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"It's never going to be over!" Carrie wailed. "I'm going to be pregnant forever!"  
  
"I know how you feel, honey," Annie sympathized. "Now, X. Why don't you get something to eat. I'll keep Carrie company."  
  
"No, I'm okay," he replied.  
  
Carrie knew what Annie was doing, and X was starting to get on her nerves a little anyways, "Babe, I think she's right. Go. I have a mother of seven with me. I think I'll be okay."  
  
As soon as X left she sighed in relief, "Thank God he's gone. He's been driving me nuts asking if I need anything."  
  
Annie laughed and the two women talked about babies and waited for Carrie's labor to start up again.  
  
--------5 1/2 hours later (12:30pm)--------  
  
"Ooooooooohhhhh!!!!!!" Carrie screamed as another contraction hit.  
  
Dr. Clark wanted to give her something to speed up her labor, but Carrie refused. She wanted it to be as natural as possible, and that meant no drugs to speed anything up. The doctor reluctantly agreed and kept a close eye on her. Eventually, the contractions started getting closer together, and she was now dilated eight centimeters.  
  
The second her contraction was over, Carrie yelled, "Time!"  
  
"Three minutes apart," X told her.  
  
"Still! They've been three hours apart for the last hour!"  
  
Carrie relaxed in the small amount of time she had to relax, until another contraction hit. At that moment, Lucy and Kevin came in to see how everything was going. All they got for an answer was, "Time."  
  
"Three minutes."  
  
"Damnit!" she screamed.  
  
Kevin raised his eyebrows, but Carrie couldn't care less. She was physically worn out, and she was sleep deprived on top of it. Not only that, but she still had to push a human being out of her vagina!  
  
--------about 7 1/2 hours later (8:00)--------  
  
Carrie was sound asleep, now that her contractions were five minutes apart again. The doctor wasn't concerned, though, because a lot of first babies took hours to come out. She had seen some that took over thirty hours to come out. Stirring from her sleep, Carrie felt another wave of pain starting. X offered his hand and soon she was panting and screaming through the unbearable pain.  
  
"Time?" she asked.  
  
"Four minutes, sorry," X told her.  
  
"No, I meant what time is it?" she corrected.  
  
"Oh, about eight o'clock," X told her.  
  
"That's 24 hours," she sobbed. "I've been in labor an entire day."  
  
"It's okay, it's almost over. You're already dilated nine..." X trailed off as Carrie screamed.  
  
He looked at his clock and couldn't believe it had only been two minutes. He buzzed for a nurse and she came in to see what the problem was. He told the nurse he thought it was time and so she got the doctor. Dr. Clark came in and examined Carrie and then grinned.  
  
"Congratulations. You're at ten centimeters. Let's go to delivery."  
  
**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I want to thank my beta, GeorgeStultsFan for helping me! You're a doll, hon! Please review! 


	9. Here Comes Baby

-1**Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven isn't mine, it will never be mine… etc. etc. You all know the drill.

**A/N: **Okay, it's been a few YEARS since I've updated. I know, but I was reading this story and I really feel like finishing it. So here we go.

**Chapter 9:** Here Comes Baby

Carrie sighed in relief at the end of yet another contraction. The nurses were preparing to move her to the delivery room, and she was thrilled. It was about to be over. The waves of pain were so intense she felt like screaming bloody murder every time one washed over her. Speaking of which.

"X… hand! NOW!" she yelled, grimacing in pain.

X was scared as hell. He hadn't been able to watch all those birthing tapes. Just seeing Carrie's reaction to them was enough to make sure he never watched them. Ever. X was shocked at how hard Carrie could squeeze his hand. She was sweating profusely and her eyes were shut and a couple tears slipped out. X felt awful about the amount of pain she was in, but moving to the delivery room was great news. She was finally going to have the baby.

As they wheeled her out the hospital room, they almost ran into Lucy and Kevin.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked, clearly alarmed.

"I'm going to the OWWWWWWW!" Carrie shrieked.

Her contractions were at about 40 seconds apart and Carrie could actually feel the baby moving downward. When it hit her cervix, it took her breath away. All of a sudden, she was left with the overwhelming urge to push. She knew right then what was happening.

"The baby's coming. Right now."

"What?" X asked her, scared witless.

"I need to push," she moaned.

The nurses quickly wheeled her into the delivery room and propped her feet into the stirrups and took a look. The baby was starting to crown, and the doctor told Carrie to push on the next contraction. They didn't have to wait long before the sharp pain hit Carrie full force. Her legs stiffened up, and she squeezed X's hand with all her might as she pushed. X began his job. Counting.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-"

Carrie cut him off, saying, "78910."

She moaned and dropped her head back on the pillow. X wiped her brow with a damp cloth and whispered in her ear how proud he was.

"Shut up," she bit back.

He decided right then and there to keep his trap shut and just stick to counting. Another contraction hit and hit hard. She screamed in pain and gasped as she felt the head pushing through her vaginal opening. She had opted out of an episiotomy, so the pain was immense. Carrie began pushing as X counted.

This went on for almost forty five minutes.

"I can't push anymore. I just can't," Carrie sobbed. "I'm so tired."

"I know, baby. I know. I promise you can do this. Just think about how it will feel to hold this beautiful baby girl in your arms."

That little piece of hope gave her the strength for one more push. She took a deep breath and with the she pushed. Her face turned beet red, and her entire body shook from the tremendous strain she was under.

"Okay, Carrie. The second shoulder is about to be free," her doctor said, encouragingly. "Just a few more seconds."

Carrie let out a yelp as her baby slid into the world. The baby girl cried almost immediately and the doctor put her on Carrie's chest.

"Hi baby," she said, quietly.

She marveled at the beautiful little creature before her. Conceived in a horrible moment, but born into a wonderful and hopeful future.

"She's so beautiful."

"Yeah, she looks just like her mom," X commented.

Carrie smiled and looked at the young man standing next to her bed. The same young man that told her about how his parents were never home, ever. That they didn't even realize when he was gone for weeks at a time. The same young man that came after her when she thought no one cared. The same young man that saved her. He was the true father of her child.

"I just hope she's as cool as you when she grows up."

"What?" he asked.

"I just hope she takes some of her daddy's personality traits. I hope she's honest and funny and just completely in love with life."

_Her daddy_. X understood what she meant, and he gave Carrie a tender kiss. For the first time in months, she didn't pull away. She didn't tense up, she didn't think about the rape. She just melted into him. It was the most beautiful moment of her life. Kissing the man she loved, while holding their newborn baby girl in her arms was absolutely precious. A nurse came by and lifted the baby girl from Carrie's arms.

"What are you doing?" Carrie asked, a little panicked.

"Don't worry, darling. We're just going to get her all cleaned up. In the meantime, we're going to get you to a room."

"Oh okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire Camden family sat in the waiting room. They had taken Carrie's labor in shifts, but Kevin called everyone when she went to the delivery room. It had been an hour since she had gone through the swinging double doors, but no news had come. Just when Kevin was beginning to get worried, a young man dressed in blue scrubs walked through the double doors.

"It's a girl," he grinned.

Everyone jumped up and began talking at once.

"Whoa," X laughed. "Calm down."

"Is the baby healthy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, she's absolutely perfect and she looks just like Carrie."

Kevin grinned. "So Carrie's alright."

"Actually, I haven't seen her so happy in months. I think she's finally moving on and that little girl is going to make all the difference."

The entire family grinned from ear to ear. They had seen an incredible change in Carrie. When she arrived, she was a loudmouthed girl in fishnets and an extremely provocative outfit. Through her pregnancy, she began dressing slightly more conservatively and she just became more grown up. Many times, she would volunteer to do the shopping for the Camdens. She insisted on cooking one meal a week, and she did at least one load of laundry every day. She did just enough to be a huge help to Annie, but not enough to make Annie feel unneeded. She made all A's and B's in school, plus she did extra work researching everything on how to take care of her baby. Overall, she was a wonderful addition to the Camden household.

"Can we see her?" Annie inquired.

"Yeah. They're getting her set up in her room right now."

The entire Camden family followed X down the hall and into a small room. An exhausted, but smiling, Carrie sat lifeless in her bed. 26 hours of labor had really taken it out of her, but she was positively glowing. At that moment a nurse came in holding a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"Ms. Kinkirk?"

"Yes."

"Here is your beautiful baby girl. She's all cleaned up and everything checked out A-okay."

"Great. Thank you very much," Carrie said as she took her daughter from the nurse.

"Why you're very welcome, ma'am."

The nurse left the room, and everyone stood around her bed.

"So, what's her name?" Annie asked her.

Carrie smiled softly, glanced down at the baby girl, and said, "Amanda Grace Kinkirk."

"That's a beautiful name," Kevin told her, grinning.

"Thank you. I picked it because Amanda means 'to be loved.' And I picked Grace because you all have showed me so much of it."

"We have a tradition in this family when a baby is born. Matt started it when I had Mary, and it's the way we welcome babies into the family. Carrie, honey, you are family."

Eric pulled out a cupcake and put a candle in the center of it and lit it. Then he set out party hats. The entire family then sang the Mary Tyler Moore song. Carrie had tears shining in her eyes as she glanced around the room and saw all the love and support. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have ended up in this family. Because of their love and support, she would be able to raise her daughter in a stable environment while getting a wonderful education. Her brother promised to baby sit for her so her and X could go out every once in a while. And X. X promised to be the baby's father. She couldn't think of anything better than that.

As the song concluded, she was left with a sense of peace. She was going to make it, after all.

**A/N:** And that's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm soooo glad I finally finished it! Please review.


End file.
